Black Hole
by BerryBloops
Summary: Ella era un agujero negro en forma de una delicada gatita: Increíblemente tentadora pero capaz de desgarrar. Esta es la historia de cómo una chica conoce a un chico, pero ¿se tendrá amor y un final feliz lleno de ternura? Ella lo niega, el lo duda y ¿tu?


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia si.

Summary: Ella era un agujero negro en forma de una delicada gatita: Increíblemente tentadora pero capaz de desgarrar. Esta es la historia de cómo una chica conoce a un chico, pero ¿se tendrá amor y un final feliz lleno de ternura? Ella lo niega, el lo duda y ¿tu?

* * *

><p>Black hole<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo I<p>

* * *

><p>-Vamos ¡Dispárame!. O acaso ¿Le temes a la policía? Yo no. Ellos no ven nada en realidad. ¿Has visto como un hombre para marcar territorio decapita a otro? Hay mucha sangre, es cierto, pero es un gran entretenimiento. Siempre pensé que el cuerpo se agitaría como las gallinas al morir, que parecería desesperado porque le faltaría una parte de su ser. Pero no sucede así. A decir verdad, la cabeza es lo menos importante en un hombre ¿Para que la utilizaran? Debe ser mas duro vivir sin su amigo. Tu sabes, aquellos que traes entre las piernas. Eso si es cómico. Suelen darse vueltas y vueltas implorando piedad por su miembro deshecho, pero el placer no creo que les haga falta. Tienen culo como nosotras. A menos que seas homofóbico, claro. Pero ¿Quién le tiene miedo a una persona de su mismo sexo? ¿Qué no los hombres son siempre "hombres"?.<p>

»Si te fijas muy bien, es de esa manera. ¡Ah! Ya recordé para que necesitan la cabeza los hombres. Esto, la cabeza, no suele funcionarles bien ¿Cierto?

»¿Por qué engañarías a tu mujer con una chiquilla como yo? Tanta gente por ahí dicen que soy basura. ¿Qué no se miran sus culos desnudos en el espejo? Tu eres mas basura que yo. Tu esposa no lo es tanto. Ella espera por ti todas las noches, le ruega a ese dios tuyo que llegues con bien a casa –aunque llegas bien cogido a ella- y tu al traspasar esa puerta que dice "bienvenidos", gritas como desquiciado porque tus hijos miran la televisión tarde o porque decidieron esperarte también mientras jugaban. ¿Qué soy basura?

»Trabajo por comida, duermo entre sabanas de caja, busco placer y uno que otro lujo. Alguien es mi jefe, que me coge por ser bruta. Alguien espera por mi. Orino, cago, respiro, camino, me enfermo ¿Hay algo diferente a lo tuyo? Tal vez no vayas tanto al baño ¡Mírate! Pareces una calabaza a punto de reventar.

»¡Boom! Como esa bala que me quieres disparar. No eres valiente. No eres buen cogedor. No eres buen padre. No eres buen esposo. No eres buen trabajador. ¿Vale la pena tu vida?

»Tiemblas como un propio país. Te ves irresistible sudando. Quisiera jalar ese gatillo y que la bala entrara por mi boca para que dejaras de menearte de esa manera. Pero hoy no muero. Ni mañana. Ni el sábado, es mi día con mas clientes. ¡Vamos! Cariño, cógeme y vuelve a casa tranquilo. O dispárame si eso te pone quieto.

-¡Eres una maldita perra loca!

-No, no. Soy quien no sabes quien soy. Soy la esquinera que no tiene nombre. Soy quien piensa matarte y cortarte en pedacitos. Soy quien lame las garras y aruña por hambre. Soy una gatita ¡Miau!

-¡Vete al carajo!

-Ven conmigo

-En tus sueños perra

-¿Sueñas conmigo? ¿En que posición? ¡Pobre de tu esposa! Tener que soportar tu gorda erección por la madrugada. Lastima de mujer

-Jamás en tu jodida vida me busques.

-Llegaste a mi. Volverás a mi. ¡Lárgate imbécil!

Ella se sentía extrañamente consolada. Había hecho una buena acción en el día. Parecía un demonio al intentarlo pero al ver la cara decidida de aquel hombre, con electricidad en los cabellos, sonrió como escoria con olor a fresas.

Era la chica que aparentaba ser invisible pero que sabias de antemano que algo tramaba dentro de ella. Hacia docena de malabares que te dejaban estupefacto al intentar acercarte a su lugar, o eso al menos pensabas. Parecía brillar en la oscuridad, como una estrella inocente, pero con ojos de gato perturbadores y excitantes.

Solo cinco minutos necesitaba para vagar sobre las calles no frecuentadas, ella iba a ser tomada en la siguiente esquina. Si era la chica de la noche. Infectada de misticismo y terror sobre el cuerpo. Era ciega de nostalgia, sorda de amor, sin sabor en la relación, sin olor en el tiempo y con falta de sonrisitas lloronas y apagadas.

Sutil como un terremoto, tranquila como una pesadilla, ligera como un encuentro pasional y capaz de robar y secuestrar tu alma ¿Quién no caería en su candente juego de inocencia?

Pero a pesar de todo se aferra a la conciencia. Cuando la noche se pone fría, ella piensa y se pone mas tensa. Algo no ha intentado y se arrepiente de solo pensarlo. Pobre chiquilla que no sabe manejar su vida.

_"El momento es cruel y decido enfrentarme, pero se que perderé. Nadie lo intenta ¿Por qué he de hacerlo yo? He jugado en esta vida y si juego con aquello ¿Me perforare a mi misma con un taladro especial de dolor? ¿Podre encender la luz y decir: "Mira, como brillo aquí"? "_

Debajo de la luz de alerta, en el supermercado, ella aguarda y espera al siguiente auto. Seguramente alguien la vera y solicitara una pequeña parte de su noche. Ahí es donde ella resplandece sin poder, con las piernas abiertas y el pecho empapado en sudor.

-Que chica tan mas sola.

-¿Qué te ofrezco? ¿Compañía, sexo, mentiras o alcohol?

»Súbeme al auto y maneja conmigo hacia donde quieras, pero recuerda que este es mi lugar. Lugar al que tu has llegado y no dejaras.

* * *

><p>Alguien desea matarme y yo se quien es. ¡Matame jessica! Recupere mi historia de mi iPod (Q.e.p.d) La tenia en el correo. Y decidi dejarla como fanfic. Osease no hacerla mi propia historia.<p>

Si alguien la lee. Escribame reviews pa' saber si voy bien o mal. La verdad solo hice unas pequeñas correciones, pero es mi historia segunda escrita, de hace mucho tiempo.

_GRACIAS. Berry Bloops_


End file.
